memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain's log, Deep Space 9, 2374
The Captain's log on Deep Space 9 and the was the method used by the commanding officer to record the events the starship was involved in. ( ) Entries Escape from the Jem'Hadar * "Captain's Log, supplemental. O'Brien needed three days to restore main power to our commandeered Dominion ship, but he's not going to get them. Sensors have detected two Jem'Hadar fighters heading our way. And without main power, our chances of survival are slim to none." ( ) Stationed at Starbase 375 * "Captain's Log, Stardate 51145.3. The ''Defiant has been operating out of Starbase 375, conducting forays into Dominion-controlled space. While the missions have taken a toll on my people, they remain determined to do whatever it takes to win this war, as do I." * "''Captain's Log, Tactical Update, Stardate 51149.5. The ''Defiant has returned to Starbase 375 after its successful attack on the Dominion sensor array. Admiral Ross and I have recommended that Lieutenant Commander Dax and the entire Defiant crew be cited for exceptional performance of their duties." ( ) Mission to Starbase 621 * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 51408.6. I've been aboard the [[USS Honshu|''Honshu]] for two days now and I still haven't spoken to him, although the doctors have assured me that he's made a full recovery. Maybe that's what I'm afraid of. Maybe I prefer to think of him as a crazy man, a broken man. He'd be less dangerous that way. As terrible as it sounds, there's a part of me that wishes he were dead. But that's a thought unworthy of a Starfleet officer. He lost an empire, he lost his daughter, and he nearly lost his mind. Whatever his crimes, isn't that enough punishment for one lifetime?" ( ) A little scientific mission * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 51474.2. The ''Defiant has been ordered to investigate a rare subspace compression phenomenon recently discovered in Federation space. This scientific assignment is a welcome change from months of combat duty against the Dominion. Three of my officers are taking a runabout into the anomaly's vortex. The runabout and its crew will be subjected to severe spatial distortion, so we have activated a tractor beam to minimize the effect." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. After completing repairs, we were able to return to the anomaly and successfully restore our runabout and its crew to their normal size. The surviving Jem'Hadar have been transferred to a Federation POW camp." ( ) Battle of the Prophets * "Captain's Log, supplemental. The station's population has returned and repairs are underway. Major Kira has recovered from her experience, but my son is still in the infirmary." ( ) Convoy PQ-1 and Lisa Cusak * "Captain's Log, Stardate 51948.3. With the safe arrival of convoy PQ-1 in the Vegan system, our escort duties are now complete and I've set course for home." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. The marooned Starfleet officer, whose name we've learned is Lisa, continues to transmit her call for help, but so far Chief O'Brien has been unable to establish two-way communication." ( ) Deep Space 09, 2374